


you counted on me

by woobff



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, based on personal experience y'all, im sorry chenle baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: " hyung! he makes my heart beats so fast, " chenle whined, dropping his head on jaemin's shoulder, as the older let out a chuckle." you like him a lot, huh lele? " the older teased, giggling when said boy poked his ticklish side.





	you counted on me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i posted this on my twitter some time back and i just thought of adding more, so yeah :)
> 
> enjoy reading, i hope you cry :<
> 
> i'm joking, please don't cry. 
> 
> this is based on experience so welcome to the heartbroken club uwu

" you're a liar jaemin hyung, " chenle sobbed, punching his fists weakly against the older's chest.

 

" chenle please, please(i) listen, " the older pleaded, fingers wrapping around the fist, in a soft yet firm grip, effectively making the younger stop.

 

but that didn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

 

that didn't stop his heartbreaking more by every second.

 

that didn't stop him from wrenching out pained sobs.

 

" i'm sorry chenle, i'm sorry for _falling_ in love, " jaemin said softly, pulling chenle into his chest, hands immediately cradling the boy's head.

 

 

( _" hyung! hyung! i wanna sho- " chenle's cheerful voice stopped immediately when he saw the scene in front of him ._

 

 _" chenle, i can explain, " jaemin tried to explain but one look at the red lips and flushed cheeks was all it took for chenle to turn and run away._ )

 

" i know you counted on me. you counted on me to help him noticed you and your three years crush, " chenle can't help but hid his face into his chest as he cried, wetting the older's uniform.

 

 

( _" hyung! he makes my heart beats so fast, " chenle whined, dropping his head on jaemin's shoulder, as the older let out a chuckle._

 

_" you like him a lot, huh lele? " the older teased, giggling when said boy poked his ticklish side._

 

_" of course hyung, it's been two years, " came the soft reply, and it pains jaemin to hear how vulnerable his best friend's voice was._

 

 _" i'll help you, chenle, "_ )

 

 

" i'm sorry i had to be the hyung who broke your heart chenle. it wasn't my intention but my heart really fell for him, " he continued, hands rubbing circles on the other's back.

 

 

( _the school bell rang thrice, signaling the end of the fifth period._

 

_packing his bag, he sensed a shadow looming over his desk and when he looked up, he was faced to chenle's crush._

 

_" h-hey, i think you left this? " the boy asked unsurely as a yellow box was placed on jaemin's table._

 

_chenle's gift_

 

_" oh, it's actually from my friend, and it's for you, " jaemin said, flashing a smile to the other, somehow feeling a surge of warmth when seeing the blushed formed on the boy's cheeks._

 

_" o-oh, okay say thank you to your friend? "_

 

_" my name's jaemin, "_

 

 _" and mine's jisung, "_ )

 

 

" i-i tried to stop the feelings but i can't and i'm sorry this happened. but please understand me, _please_ understand that jisung and I are now official and that i would do _anything_ to stop your pain but not by breaking up with h-him, " jaemin's voice cracked in the end as he buried his face into the crook of chenle's neck 

 

they both stayed unmoving, just basking in the comfort of each other's arms wrapped around them. 

 

they both stayed unmoving when chenle sobbed harder into jaemin's chest. 

 

they both stayed unmoving when jaemin cried silently into the younger's neck.

 

chenle couldn't stop the tears from flowing down, as he fisted the back of the older's uniform.

 

he couldn't help but continue sobbing into the older's chest, the pain seeming to be stronger, creating cracks in his already broken heart.

 

he knew jaemin meant well. it's just it went wrong. and it wasn't really jaemin's fault, it's just that fate hates him.

 

 _a lot_.

 

 

( " chenle, let me explain, " jaemin caught his wrist just as he tried to take a sharp turn.

 

it was as if the touch burned him because he immediately pulled his hand back, pushing the older away.

 

" what more do you need to explain na jaemin? i think the _face sucking_ is more than enough, isn't it? " chenle seethes, eyes welling up with angry tears.

 

" chenle- "

 

" - you're a _fucking_ liar, " )

 

 

it could've been minutes before they both heard footsteps coming from behind.

 

jaemin rubbed chenle's back in a comforting manner before releasing the hug.

 

using the sleeves of the jacket on his arm, he wiped the tear-stained cheeks of the younger before leaving a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

and if his heart cracked seeing the contrasting difference between his boyfriend who was skipping happily towards them and his best friend who was still sobbing into his hand, he tried to hide it with a gummy smile in which he flashes to the boy who's coming their way

 

" hi nana hyung! " jisung's voice seemed cheerful as he hugged the said boy.

 

" hi sungie, " jaemin greeted back, wiping his tearstained cheeks.

 

chenle, who stood there could only smile bitterly, hurriedly wiping the few stray tears that dropped.

 

" oh, chenle! ho- wait are you crying? what happened, " jisung asked, worried before taking a step forward just for chenle to take a step back.

 

" i-it's nothing sungie, " his heart cracked,

 

" jaemin hyung just told me a funny joke about mr lee which speaking of, i have a due assignment. see you two around! " chenle replied, albeit too enthusiastically before flashing a smile to the couple and jogging off.

 

" is chenle okay nana hyung? " he heard jisung's worried tone.

 

" h-he'll be fine jisungie, " and chenle can't help but looked down as he ran, tears already making their way down his tear-stained cheeks.


End file.
